


Marionette

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mind Control, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, ambiguous situation, to Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Luke wasn’t acting of his own free will the night he nearly killed Ben.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hallucinations/Visions
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Luke continued under the full moon towards Ben’s hut, down the path, feeling like he was caught in a trance. A fit of sleepwalking — before he reached Ben’s hut, where Ben slept.   
  
There was a moment, just a moment, where Luke stood over Ben, watching the rise and fall of his chest, that unspeakable _dark energy_ seeming to cling to him like some sort of shroud. Surely there was another way, though. Perhaps he could go back and go to his hut, get some sleep. Sleep. That was what he needed, in the end.  
  
The voices were tugging at him. Pulling. He should leave. He should...  
  
He could already feel, in that moment, like his hand was being pulled upwards, towards Ben — no matter how he struggled to keep basic control of his body. He couldn’t describe the feeling, other than it was like his body was like a marionette.   
  
_Take a look, Skywalker,_ Snoke’s voice hissed. _The boy is mine. I took a conflicted creature and made him into something more._  
  
Luke gritted his teeth, gritted them as images all but assaulted his consciousness. Han being stabbed through with a strange red crossguard lightsaber, Leia dying and fading into the Force. Poe on the torture rack.  
  
 _Kill him,_ Snoke hissed, and Luke struggled. Force willing he did.  
  
His lightsaber ignited anyway — and it was when he heard the sound that Luke snapped out of his haze.  
  
No. He wouldn’t. It was repellent for a Jedi to even think. The Jedi considered all life sacred. And Vader — he had been won over through love, through hope and belief. Luke would not become a vigilante executing people on visions.   
  
The damage was done, when Ben woke, saw the ignited lightsaber and those eyes...they were scared. Hurt. Confused. Grieving.   
  
At least before Ben summoned his lightsaber. At least before their brief duel, before Luke crawled from the wreckage to see the fruits of the situation.   
  
What he’d nearly done.   
  
***  
  
“So all this, all this time...it was Snoke?”  
  
In the afterlife, seven years later, Luke made a movement with his shoulders akin to a shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t know if it was Snoke or Palpatine. It could have been either one of them, knowing those presences in your head. How good Palpatine was at tricking people.” A beat. “I just wish I hadn’t been so gullible. So easily played...”  
  
"Uncle, you won,” Ben said. “You won against this monster. I just wasn’t awake to see it.” Even though he didn’t have taste in the afterlife, but he swore that it all tasted sour. To think that he had been so determined to kill his uncle, get revenge, all over a misunderstanding. All over one stupid detail where Luke had forgotten to turn off his lightsaber.  
  
And then there was being angry at his mother and uncle for years on end. Years, wasted.  
  
“I don’t feel like I won,” Luke said.   
  
“You didn’t kill me.”  
  
“A low bar,” Luke said.   
  
“You, Uncle...you are the bravest, strongest man, and the fact that Rey and I didn’t see that...that’s our failing. That’s our mistake.” Then, "I’m sorry. Including firing on you at Crait.”  
  
"I think the only damage you did was to the salt fields.” Luke said wryly.   
  
“And my dignity,” Ben said.   
  
Silence.   
  
“Ben,” Luke said. "I did go out saving the Resistance at Crait. But...I want to do more. To give back to the galaxy and undo the damage Palpatine did. Bringing you back.” Then, “Rey’s a fine Skywalker. Anyone who says otherwise is a moron. But considering how horribly things ended, how Palpatine tried to wipe out our line...well, consider this defying Palpatine’s petty little temper tantrum.”  
  
"How can I go back?” Ben said. “I failed so many people.” Force Healing was a thing, and Force Ghosts could use the Force too. But...did Ben even deserve to live again? After he’d ruined so many lives?  
  
“Well...start with the people you want to make things up to."  
  
The afterlife faded around Ben, replaced with the familiar surroundings of Exegol’s ruins, even as Luke’s voice echoed in Ben’s ears.   
  
_Live, Ben. Live._


End file.
